gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
QFZ1-2FD Malthael Scout Class
Well compared to other battleships, the QFZ1-2FD Malthael Scout Class is lightly armed with much more speed with only a single heavy beam cannon, a few small mine pods to deploy, a few CIWS guns along the haul however it's one of the fastest of the ships and mostly carries a stealth system on-board to keep it from being detected for hit and run or recon missions. Technology & Combat Characteristics While in stealth mode remain virtually undetected during departure. The ship itself is built in with a coated in materials that negated most sensors while a unique original mirage colloid stealth system provided it the ability to move at very quick speeds while leaving minimal trail. It carries some weaponry enough to defend itself from a minor assault without need of using mobile suits using a mix of CIWS, Missiles, Beams and Mines to hide in the darkness and plant surprise hit-and-run style tactics. These ships served as recon and mobile suit platforms, and were very lightly armed. They lacked heavy guns aside from the primary cannon and carries the same system used by the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam however expanded it onto a better power grid so it'd would last longer then it normally would when using a gundam's power battery. Armaments *'Primary Beam Cannon' :A large beam cannon is mounted above the catapult deck and functions as the ships main gun at the front of the ship. It is supported by 6 much smaller beam cannon on each side of the ship. *'Anti-Mobile and Missile Silo Battery' :Like the CIWS the missiles are also controlled from the bridge, each battery fires a different kind of missile, ranging from anti-ship armor piercing "Hull Crackers" to anti-Mobile Suit "Thunderstorm" missiles target which are better suited to targeting enemy mobile suits. *'40mm 5-barrel CIWS' :The largest type of armaments installed on the Malthael are its CIWS guns. The ship features two 5-barrel CIWS guns and additional 12 single CIWS. As with most other ships, these guns are primarily used as defensive weaponry used to shoot down incoming missiles. *'HKQ1 M44-B2 Mine Bombs' :This can be released along with before they release magnetic trip-mines which form into a sorta black fog around the ship which if a mobile suit or ship that don't admit the right disengaged single that changes from ship to ship, they will latch onto the mobile suit then after a set amount of time explode letting out a blast similar to being hit by a missile or mobile suit sized grenade. System Features *'Mirage Colloid Stealth System' The stealth system is a field of microscopic prisms held in magnetic suspension around the ship itself by use of the same energy conduits used to generate the extra shielding. However since the system needs a long as 24 hours with this mode without need of turning it off. History Notes & Trivia Malthael is a reference to Diablo 3, As he was a former member and leader of the Angiris Council. Once the Archangel of Wisdom, he became the Angel of Death before being killed later on. Category:Equatorial Union